The life of a vampire
by Life life love life
Summary: Tori vega has a secret a big one but when she starts to get close to people will she end up hurting them. Find out what happens when trouble stirs ! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

first day:

**Hi this is my first time writing a story so I apologise I'm just so bored right now anyway I do not own any of the characters or victorious it's self only the story thanks review if you want. Xx :)**

-Tori's p.o.v-

Hi I'm tori vega. I live with my mum and dad but as usual there alway somewhere else I never see them only a few times on video chat but that's it and then there's my stuck up sister Trina she thinks the center of the world.

And then there's me Victoria vega or short, Tori vega that's all my friends call me. I've never been popular or out like that I just sit alone in my bedroom, just writing in my diary about my day really. But there's something no-one not even my sister knows about me I'm r are I'm nice unlike some but I can handle my urges unlike other … vampires.

Yes you might be thinking how do I stay in the light for so long, am I not unbelievably pale well the truth is vampires come with different powers like mind control, shape shifting, strength, hypnotism, speed other things and most of all never dying unless I get staked or swallow/touch vervain. But I was something special I have every power someone could have so I'm very 'VERY' powerful but I don't use it to harm

-Vega household-

"Hey mum" I said as I was coming down the stairs updating my slap page on my phone.

"Hey tor, how's you this morning".

"I'm actually pretty good this morning for a change" I said as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I have some big news".

Ok now I'm worried I can see the look on her face that say u might like but there no choice !

I nodded for her to carry on.

"You have to move to Trina's school, and before you ask why or say no it's because I need to go to New York for work and since Trina's old enough she'll be in charge of the house and your dads still in Boston on his 5 year training program so I apologise for this honey but I just can't give you a lift to your school and since there's no bus to there that just leaves me with Hollywood Arts!".

"Oh, em I don't really know how to reply to that if I can't say no or ask why so I'm just gunna well, me yeah" OMG! How can she do this I'm not gunna fit in I can't do out about it either arghh this so annoying!

As I think about this as I go to my room I suddenly realise this is my chance to recreate myself so I go to my room empty out my wardrobe and keep an outfit for tomorrow but as soon as I get back from my 'new' school tomorrow for now I will live with my old people clothes f.y.i that means something that my 97 year old great gran would wear! Right now I've short blonde hair I wear no make up and like I said old people clothes!

-the next day-

I wake up to put my clothes on do my morning routine and head downstairs for my breakfast and I find a note on the table 'hey hunnie's I'm sorry to leave this note but I got a call that my flight had to be earlier so I left every thing for the house for you Trina and tori I hope you have a good time at school FaceTime me or Skype me,  
Love mum

I put the note down for Trina to have a read then I grab the bag I packed the day before and my phone and get in my red Volkswagen EOS with the roof down of course.

As I pull into the parking lot I see like over 100 people dancing and everything I still don't know what my mum put my talent down as but we shall see soon enough. As I parked the car and put the roof up a big truck/car thing came up next to me and parked really close before I could get out. The guy driving the car steps out and 'quite handsome may I say' realises and comes to my window and says "sorry I didn't realise anyone was in your car one min and I'll move mine" all I could think was OMG!xx his eyes where so dreamy and before I knew it his car was moved a bit further over so I stepped out of my car and he said hey and then he just we'll disappeared.

As I walked inside the school I saw my locker it's obviously mine because all the others are decorated and there's mine plane gray I laugh to myself as a boy walks up to me and says politely "can I help you with your books" and I say "oh, em, yeah sure why not, oh I'm tori I'm new here btw."

"André" he says. Whilst walking to the locker he trips and let's go of my books and me forgetting not to use powers or anything suspicious in public I use my supernatural speed and grab my books and catch him half way of falling. When he steadies himself he looks at me totally weird "woah, how'd you do that" "em i… I… what" I stutter back "how'd you catch me and the books so fast with no hesitation" I think quickly "FAST REFLEXES!" I say a bit to loudly and quickly. "Woah! dude just asking lol, hey what's your first class anyway "em it's, … drama Sykowits it says" "OH cool that my class follow me" I follow him after I put my books in my locker.

-Sykowits class-

I enter the room as I see a homeless looking man (our teacher sadly) stood at the front drinking a coconut then I turn to see the handsome brunet from earlier oh look at that typical he has a girlfriend F.y.i playing give my tonsillitis with a gothic looking chick. As I look to the other side of the room I see a frizzle haired guy with a puppet flirting with a red headed girl. Strange!

So I take a seat as the class starts and then Sykowits shouts "jade up hear" I'm guessing that's jade the girlfriend of…

"beck you to" well beck. Then what I was fearing when jade went on the stage looking down to everyone is she saw me

"HA look a granny walked in"

OMG! Time for dying in a hole somewhere. Everyone stopped what they where doing and stared

"miss vega I assume?" Sykowits announces.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'.

"Sorry I totally forgot, we have a new student joining us tori vega"

everyone is still staring from before.

"hey"I say waving my hand then sitting down quickly.

Everyone now has just finished watching beck and jades performance and now it's the end of class. Through out the day as usual I get almost every person yelling as they pass 'looser' 'geek' 'granny' and so on but it's almost the end of the day and André is really nice he introduced me to Cat and Robbie and now I have to get to the black box where my last lesson is André, Cat, Robbie, Jade and Beck are all in that class but I think this is the class for my special skill so let's find out.

-Black box-

I enter and see every one sitting I go to head for a seat in the back as the teacher calls my name,

"Tori"

"Yes" oh god what

"We've been waiting your fist up"

First up for what oh god?

"Okay" I walk to the front and he tells me I have to sing, SING! Argh I hate my mum I'm an awful singer but he says I have to sing 'wrecking ball' by Miley Cyrus

Hey how hard can it be! I get up on stage but see every one staring so I run out there was like 120 people in there I just get in my car and go straight to the mall to get my clothes and a makeover.

I walk in to the mall dressed like the 1940's and come out with sexy clothes, natural brown wavy hair with 24" hair extensions and a makeover at channel. God damn I look hot then suddenly the confidence in me rises tomorrow I will sing!

**Thanks remember review if u can or want xx :) next uploaded tomorrow if possible xx**


	2. Chapter 2

It happens for a reason:

Hey guys sorry I didn't post yesterday but ipad has broke and my laptop has gone weird so I'm gunna try do my best with this one probly be a short one xx thanks if I get 3 reviews I will keep going on this story xx

Becks p.o.v

So I'm sitting here in my r.v watching tv with my so called girlfriend jade. argh I'm so sick of her I mean I love her but its just not the same she doesn't like me near any girl, I mean she gets jealous when I'm near my cousin, my COUSIN.

"Hey beck?".she said while stroking my arm with her finger leaning on me.

"Yeah?".I said whilst playing with my phone.

"I love you".she said with an enthusiastic smile

"Aww thanks". I said trying to avoid saying I love you back.

"Did u see that new geek vega today, she was so pathetic"she said laughing afterwards.

"Hey give her a chance she's not that bad".I said trying to defend her.

"Oh am I the bad guy here why don't you just go out with her if you love her so much to defend her".she yelled giving me an evil glare, that's it I have to do it I've had enough.

"Jade I didn't even say out, never mind that why are you so possessive about me, its not like I'm gunna flirt with or out I'm with you".I shouted.

"Oh so now you want to flirt with her!". She yelled wile standing up.

"Omg that's it I can't stand this its to much just go jade were done, I'm braking up with you, you had this coming goodbye jade see you tomorrow".I said while all jade did was grunt in frustration and stormed out of the rv.

Toris p.o.v

I'm so exited for a change to go to school, partly because I now have a makeover and look as pretty as ever, see I made a daylight ring that helps me be in the daylight and also let's me see in mirrors cool right!

So I'm just on my way to my car when I get a text from andre.

A,andre + t,tori

A: hey chika!  
T: hey :)  
A: how's you tday x  
T: I'm good I'm just about to get in my car actually x  
A: oh speak about cars can I have a lift to school my gran smashed the window of mine because she thought she was getting attacked by it :) x  
T: sure Ill be there in 5 x  
A: :) x

Andres pov

So I was stood outside my house when toris car pulled up and as soon as I got in my eyes bulged out of my head.

"fucking hell !" I blurted out by accident thinking to my self 'she looks hot'

"What! What is it!" She said scared out of her mind.

"Oh nothing its just just em you look ... Different,... good different!"She looked at me a blushes hehe sweet.

"Oh thanks no I had to where those clothes yesterday because em... We moved and they left my clothes behind and also I removed the colour from my hair no biggie hehe" she said while parking the car at school.

"Hey there's beck" I said whilst he pulled up in his truck.

Toris pov:

"Oh thanks no I had to where those clothes yesterday because em... We moved and they left my clothes behind and also I removed the colour from my hair no biggie hehe" i said while parking the car at school.

"Hey there's beck" andre said whilst beck pulled up in his truck.

As I stepped out the car andre smiled and turned around at this point I was kneeling down to get my stuff so beck couldn't see me.

"Hey beck!". Andre said while giving beck a bro hug.

"Hey dude where's tori this is her car isn't it?" Beck said abit confused.

"I'm here" I said popping up from behind the car.

"Beck,? Beck earth to beck" andre shouted in his face.

"Oh yeah sorry hi tori" he said still a little gob shocked

"Hiya how's you this mornin" I said very perkie.

iii'm g,g,good and you llook amazing!" He stuttered whilst I just stood there giggling and blushing.

"Hehe thanks!" The suddenly for some unknown reason I started to think about jade and that made my hearing abilities kick in and all I could hear was her moaning about beck doing somthing, about him, him DUMPING her ! And she was coming for me!

"Oh no jades coming let's go" I shouted by this time andres somewhere else.

"First of all howd you know jades coming she's no where to be seen and second of all why are we hiding!" He asked confused.

"Oh em I em she's angry at me because you broke up with her and I don't want you getting hurt" I said still trying to hide from jade bur still the only thing he heard from that sentence was,,,,,.

"ME get hurt, ME?!" He shouted but then jade heard and stormed over to me now buy my locker.

"Oh no"I said. Beck stand a good phew feet away.

He just stared in question but did as I said.

"OY bitch this is all your fault" she said about to go for a fist full of my hair before I just stood there still lifting my hand to grab hers and twisting it showing no signs of a struggle.

"What's my fault!" I yelled at her know kneeling body before me.

"Arghhhh my hand let go u crazy bitch" so I did and she collapsed on the floor.

"You, you stole my boyfriend!. Which just made me angry.

"Oh no, no I didn't but now that you bring that up!" Oh god I'm gunna hate myself for this!

"Beck come here for me!" As he came up to me I kissed him full smack bang on the lips for a good 3 minutes but as I released him I saw jade come up from behind me and I stopped her by kicking her knees but before she fell I caught her with my super speed by the collar as I whispered my last words in her ear before she fell

"Never mess with someone as powerful as me" and I let her drop and walked of to my class"

Becks pov

"Omfg!" I shouted after she walked of jade still on the floor in shock.

I walked after tori to her next class which was the one she walked out of yesterday.

Toris pov

"Hey tor!" I heard a familiar vice shout.

"Hey beck" I said smiling as we walked into class ready for me to sing wrecking ball.

"That was," he was about to say something as the teacher shouted me to sing.

While I was setting up on stage every one came into class by now and then I started.

"Hi I'm tori, yes I ran out yesterday but I'm going to sing wrecking ball" and then in shock I was good everyone staring at me as I sung the last words.

"You wre e e eck me"

Then an applause but then a bang and every thing went black.

Thanks every one review please ! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Victorious fanfiction:

**Hey guys this is gunna be a really short like a really really short one since I have a busy day it's just so I don't leave you for like ever waiting, I update ASAP I am also gunna work on a bori : mermaid story and on austin and ally I will do a mermaid one as well pm me for further information or if you want to work n the story with me thanks bye xx :)**

Tori's pov:

As I wondered what the bang was I realised it was my head on the floor but I suddenly just sprung up and stood there like nothing happened.

I stood there, looking around, everyone seamed gobsmacked wether it was because of me fainting or whatever it was or because of my singing I don't know but I got a good response, ...right?

As I came back to this moment instead of my thoughts I heard thing like 'wow',amazing','beautiful' etc. And then there was an applause.

As I sat down in my seat, next to Beck of course which may I add I am starting to like a lit- ok a lot I heard Beck's voice spring to my ear.

"You were amazing" Beck said while he touched my hand.

OMG! All I could feel where tingles going down my spin as he held my hand and looked into my eyes but as all of this started the bell rang.

Beck's pov:

Argh the bell, damn you! Well at least I had that ' moment ' you could call it that anyway. As I thought about Tori whilst walking down the hall with her it came to my mind that she's, well, she's not, she's not normal like others, she just seems different.

****Flashback's****

1st FB: All I could see was Tori grabbing jades hand and bringing her to the floor. 'Normaly no one can beat jades strength even if they trie.

2nd FB: "oh and that reminds me Beck come here" oh god what's happening why am I being brought into- all of a sudden I feel her lips on mine it felt amazing time was obviously no issue for Tori cause it lasted a while but I don't really thing she was thinking about that at the time she was more annoyed at Jade.

****back to reality****

"Beck, Beck you listening?"

I turn my head to see Tori looking at me with a 'are-you-friggin-kidding-me' look.

"Sorry what I drifted of then repeat?" I asked.

"Never Mind, I was just asking if you could help me with a song after school our teacher asked me to have another song by tomorrow"Tori answered .

"Ohh, no, that sounds fine shall I come to yours or something then round 5?" I asked.

-5pm Tori's household-  
Tori's pov:

Nock nock nock

"Come in I'm assuming your Beck and not a murderer or a rapist !" I chuckled as I said it jokingly.

All I heard was the door opening and closing and someone sitting next to me on the piano.

"Hiya" Beck said as he hugged me.

"Hiyee shall I start and you can tell me what you think"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'.

I started to sing counting stars by one-republic(1) as I thought that would be a good song.

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

As I finished the song all I could do was look into Beck's eyes and we both were, ... Leaning in for a kiss

But then suddenly the door swung open and all the was there was Jade and a gun!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys it's charlie as I said I decided to carry on with the story but I would like a review for each chapter so I know people like this story xx thanks xx :)

Tori's pov:

Oh no what's happening if she shoots me I can't die, oh god, oh no please no shit my life is at the edge of dying 'ironic'. I was thinking to my self.

"JADE! what the fuck are you doing with a gun!, you've gone crazy." Beck yelled unbelievably loud.

"This!" She pulled the trigger which echoed throughout the house " she stole you, she beat me up, humiliated me in front of the whole school and she doesn't deserve anything and I'm making that happen!" She cried out.

Shocked at what she did, she stood looking at me fall to the ground.

Then everything went black.

Beck's pov:

"Jade, what have you done!" He shouted at her almost in tears.

"OMG! I, I, I, I really didn't want to I just d don't know what came over me"

As I rushed to Tori's limp body Jade was still stood at the door until the words I said shocked her.

"She's got no pulse!" And that's when she was gone, I ran to get my phone to call an ambulance but then the next thing shocked me.

"Beck?" She asked standing up slowly

T-t-Tori y-y-your alive and…, and breathing!"I said shocked. How is she alive a minute ago she was dead the bullet was right in her heart.

"…" she was speechless to my comment then it hit me we still need to get her to a hospital and get the wound sorted out.

"Tori" I said whilst going towards her."we still need to get you to a hospital to get the bullet out" I said whilst moving her vest top down only a little bit I'm not a perv.

"Beck!, no!" As she said that I looked at the wound and it was gone just sooth, clear and freezing cold skin.

"Tori?, w,w,why aren't you hurt or why is there no bullet whole or blood.

"Em I, em, I can explain" she said nervously I mean who wouldn't she was dead, shot in the heart and it disappeared she better have a good explanation!

Hey guy sorry this one was short but I'm working on a time limit because I'm bust all week xxx :) until next time xx update ASAP


	5. Chapter 5

**Victorious fanfiction 5:**

**Hiya guys so happy I'm getting reviews and yes I left it on a slight cliffhanger but don't worry let's get on with the story xx :)**

**And I'm happy to say that I've made the first few chapters of the Bori mermaid fanfic and I have just started on the satin and ally one they should be on tue-fri. Xx :)**

Tori's pov:

"Beck please stop freaking out" I said stripping towards him whilst he stepped back also tripping. "Look I have a really big thing slash secret that I can't exactly tell you".

"Eh em I c-can keep a s-s-secret" Beck said very… scared ?

"Look Beck it just that, it's just, I have, I am , I have supernatural powers or in other words I'm a vampire so I'm technically immortal I can't die unles I get shot by a wooden bullet or staked so please take your time to take all of this in if you take it bad I could just as easily erase your memory!" God I said that really fast it just blurted out hopefully he understood me!

"I,I, don't know what to say, I mean it's actually quite cool in a way apart from the bit about vampires killing and stuff" he was still in shock but he should be ok I think

Beck's pov:

I just can't believe it she's a vampire oh my god I'm not sure if I'm taking this well or to well but all I know is that all that's bothering me is that Jade shot Tori for nothing well kissing but still that's nothing to shoot someone over is it. Oh god here it comes now I'm freaking out, but for some reason I find Tori unbelievably attractive I just want to pounce on her and kiss her which while I thought I was thinking this it was happening.

I slid Tori onto my lap, and kept my hands firmly on her hips, depthening the kiss with passion. Tori was surprised by the kiss, but I kept her lips against mine, feeling Beck slightly open Tori's mouth with his own and slip his tongue into her mouth, their lips and tongues molding together. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair. I lifted Tori, and laid her back on the couch, having my body hovering over hers.

We pulled apart looking into each other's eyes then she suddenly took me to the piano to finish her song but she said to me she changed her mind she's gunna sing: Join The Club; By Lucy Spraggan !

Are you born a king or a joker  
Or the jack of all trades  
Are you the queen of someone's heart  
What is the value of your face?  
Are you here to dig for diamonds  
Well bring along your spade  
Seems that life is just a gamble  
So just enjoy the game

When the dice you keep on rolling takes away what is your life  
Don't give up, just try your luck, look a snake right in the eye  
Raise the stake and show some face, this round has just begun  
If you think outside the box there's no such thing as square one

Are you born a king or a joker  
Or the jack of all trades  
Are you the queen of someone's heart  
What is the value of your face?  
Are you here to dig for diamonds  
Well bring along your spade  
Seems that life is just a gamble  
So just enjoy the game

Cause no matter which sleeve you wear your heart  
Whichever way you wear your crown  
Tomorrow is another day, to turn it all around  
I will, stop when I'm ready, I'll show everyone my cards  
But for now I'll keep on playing  
Even when the game gets hard

Are you born a king or a joker  
Or the jack of all trades  
Are you the queen of someone's heart  
What is the value of your face?  
Are you here to dig for diamonds  
Well bring along your spade  
Seems that life is just a gamble  
So just enjoy the game

The next thing I know was Jade was crying at the door apologising but she hasn't realised Tori's alive until she looked up right now in shock!

**3 reviews for next chapter xxx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys this is not a chapter sorry but I did not get any reviews so I'm handing this over to anyone who wants to finish this story of while I start my bori or auslly mermaid fanfic so either pm me or comment in the review box if your interested in taking this story of my hands xx :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hiya guy to see the rest of this story continued go to catrina jadelyn Vega's page so I gave her permission to continue this story bye right now I have started the mermaid fanfic for Austin and ally it's called 'I can't go near water!' Please check it out and review I've got loads of positive reviews so yeah bye xx :)_**


End file.
